Morning, Midday, Afternoon
by StarStrewn
Summary: Yeah, that title sucks. But please read!  JAM  Review and you shall recieve a Stanley Nickle!
1. Chapter 1

**MORNING**

Pam woke up. Already her day sucked. She had that familiar, empty, lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like there was a pebble in her stomach, weighing her down. She stared miserably at the white ceiling before getting out of bed, preparing to see Karen arrive to work in the same car as Jim.

**MIDDAY**

Neatly, Pam spread out her lunch. An orange juice, small green salad, apple slices and of course, her wild berry yoghurt. She set it all out on a white napkin. She felt organized. After calling of the wedding, her entire life was organized. She had a routine.

6.00am: Wake up.

6.15am: Shower.

7.10am: Get dressed, apply makeup, brush hair.

7.20am: Prepare breakfast.

7.30am: Eat breakfast. (Alone)

7.45am: Pack lunch.

8.00am: Leave for work.

8.15am: Arrive at work.

5.00pm: Leave work.

6.00pm: Prepare dinner.

6.30pm: Eat dinner. (Alone)

7.00pm: Watch 2 TV shows.

8.00pm: Shower.

8.30pm: Plan and iron outfit for tomorrow.

9.00pm: Go to bed. Read 2 chapters of one book.

9.30pm: Turn off lights.

It was like clockwork. Everything was controlled and organized. So why, Pam had to wonder, did she feel like her entire life was a complete mess? She was staring blankly into her orange juice when she heard laughter. She looked up with a start, only to see Karen laughing, clinging onto Jim's arm. Jim had stopped at the doorway, smiling awkwardly at Pam, brown lunch bag in hand.

"Hey Beesly. Mind if we eat here?" Jim asked casually, already putting down his lunch. Pam already knew what was in there. A ham and cheese sandwich. He take it out and like always, stand up right again and buy a bag of Fritos and a grape soda from the vending machine. Karen had stopped laughing and was giving Pam a hesitant looking, clearly waiting to see her reaction. Pam cleared her throat and shook out of it, leaping up.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, yep. I was, uh," She began to hurriedly stuff her lunch back into her own brown lunch bag. "Uh, just leaving actually." Jim sadly watched her toss her yoghurt into the bag.

"You haven't even eaten." He pointed out, smiling slightly.

"I was, uh, actually feeling a bit sick. I should probably just back to work." She rushed out before Jim could even reply. He looked at Karen, bewildered. She shrugged and sat down, barely acknowledging what had just happened. Jim frowned and glanced after Pam before joining Karen. Then he stood right back up.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked.

"Just getting some Fritos and a grape soda."

**AFTERNOON**

The entire office was empty and dark aside from Pam and the glow of her computer screen. She shut off the computer and let the darkness swallow her up, listening to the comforting hum as the computer shut down.

"Pam." At the sound of her name, Pam snapped her head up. Jim stood in the doorway.

"Hey." She said, surprised. She tried to force more words out of her mouth, but her spoke first.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She considered the question.

_Oh, just wallowing in the darkness._

_I could ask you the same question._

_Thinking about you and Karen and your happy life._

_Thinking about you and your lunch._

_This is better then staring at my own ceiling. _

_Thinking about you._

"I just had to finish some work." She lied. Jim nodded, clearly not believing her but letting it go. Typical Jim. And, even more typical Jim, he leant against her desk in the darkness and popped a couple of jellybeans in his mouth.

"How about you?" Pam returned the question.

"I forgot some papers."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…Yeah." And then, Pam felt like saying something. Anything. Anything at all to just fill up this awful, painful silence. Because this was Jim.

"Jim…what happened? Between us? I mean, you told me you _loved_ me and then you just…you just_ left_. You left me. I called off my wedding for you and now you don't even talk to me properly." Her voice was getting louder and Jim was simply staring at her listening sadly. She was starting to go off track now. She had no idea what was happening, what she was saying. She stood up and didn't even try to stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks at the flutter of her eyelashes.

"And I just, I _miss_ you! And I miss your _laugh_ and your _smile_ and I miss you! I just _miss_ you! I miss you Jim!" Jim sighed sadly and straightened up, his mouth open slightly. Pam sat down again and rested her head on the desk. Her cheeks were damp with tears and her head was pounding. But nothing…_nothing_….hurt as badly as her heart.

**So….reviews? Please? I thought maybe I would do a second chapter, same events but in Jim's point of view? What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Can you believe I don't own The Office? I don't. **

**So, I **_**finally **_**put up Jim's point of view. Last part guys! Same events from Jim's point of view. I know it took awhile for me to update, sorry! Don't hate? **

**MORNING **

Jim woke up. He could hear Karen breathing beside him, evenly, heavily. He stared at the ceiling; there was a brown patch where water had leaked during a storm. He'd painted over it in white paint but some brown stains still showed at the edges, frilling, like a flower. He tried to think of something other then Pam, something other than her eyes, her hair, her smile, her laugh. It was taunting. She was there and he couldn't have her. He was left staring up at the ceiling staring at a flower with a white centre and curling brown petals that was really just a rainwater stain.

**MIDDAY**

Jim could see Pam through the window, in the break room setting out her lunch. He could see a shadow of the Old Pam in her eyes but he didn't know how to get the Old Pam back.

"Hey, you ready for lunch?" He asked Karen. He really just wanted to talk to Pam but Karen usually got a bit huffy if they didn't eat lunch together. He had an awful feeling that she knew he still had feelings for Pam.

"Sure." She said, following him into the break room. He felt her slow down when she saw Pam but at least she didn't say anything. He watched Pam set out her lunch before speaking.

"Hey Beesly. Mind if we eat here?" Jim asked casually. He put his lunch bag down, hoping it would make this whole thing easier, more casual.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, yep. I was, uh," Pam began to stutter and stammer, hastily packing up her lunch. It was painful to see her like this, so nervous.

"Uh, just leaving actually." She continued. Jim watched sadly as she packed up her lunch. Don't leave! He wanted yell. He wanted to eat lunch the way they used to, laughing and sharing Fritos. He tried to be happier, and forced on a smile.

"You haven't even eaten." He told her as she continued to pack up.

"I was, uh, actually feeling a bit sick. I should probably just back to work." She replied, keeping her head down. Jim opened his mouth to ask if she wanted an Aspirin or something but before he could say a word, Pam fled from the room. Jim turned to Karen, wondering if she understood anything that just happened. Karen glanced at him puzzled before shrugging and sitting down to eat. Jim felt his blood boil for a moment – she didn't care! How could she not care! But he knew it wasn't Karen's fault. He couldn't change Pam's mind now, so he sat down. But sitting right here, where he used to eat with Pam, sharing Fritos he felt a craving for the salty chips. He stood up and fished in his pocket for coins.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked. Jim paused. Pam wouldn't have asked, she would've known.

"Just getting some Fritos and a grape soda."

**AFTERNOON **

**Jim left the office feeling tired. He walked to the car with Karen and was about to drive away when he remembered some papers he was supposed to bring home. He immediately pulled over and parked.**

"**Dammit!" He cried, pulling over.**

"**What!" Karen exclaimed, shocked at his explosion.**

""Nothing." Jim sighed. "I just forgot some papers." He explained, feeling bad for his outburst.

"No need to yell…hey, are you okay?" Karen asked, concerned.

"Yes, fine. Sorry, it's been a long day. I'll be right back." He parked and got out of the car, jogging back to the office. He hurried in, relieved the door was unlocked…and stoped short. Pam was at her desk. She was sitting in the dark room staring into space. Jim was immediately concerned. He didn't turn on the light, he watched her for a moment before swallowing and forcing out the word.

"Pam." She looked up right away, caught by surprise. "Hey." She said, surprised. She looked like she wanted to say something else but the words slipped out of Jim's mouth.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" He asked. Part of him just wanted to go home but a stronger part wanted her to cry on his shoulder, he wanted to make it all better again. For a moment, she said nothing. Finally she spoke. "I just had to finish some work." Yeah right. Jim knew Pam. She was lying, he could tell. But he nodded, not wanting to pressure her into anything. Because it felt like the right thing to do, he strolled over to the desk and ate a few jellybeans. Strawberry, orange and a lime one.

"How about you?" Pam asked in a challenging sort of voice.

"I forgot some papers." He explained truthfully.

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Yeah." This was getting uncomfortable. No, it was past uncomfortable. Maybe he should just run. Far, far away. To an abandoned beach, with white sand and only pineapples and coconuts. Pam would never have to worry about him again, she could go and live and love. Anything for her. He was about to say goodnight when she burst out in a long, rambling speech.

"Jim…what happened? Between us? I mean, you told me you _loved_ me and then you just…you just_ left_. You left me. I called off my wedding for you and now you don't even talk to me properly." She cried. Tears were pouring down her cheeks now, streaming down her cheekbones onto her collar. Jim felt like crying too. No, he couldn't have hurt her this much! He didn't mean to! It took all his power not to pull her into a hug. He wanted to die. He didn't deserve to be here.

"And I just, I _miss_ you! And I miss your _laugh_ and your _smile_ and I miss you! I just _miss_ you! I miss you Jim!" She was sobbing silently now. Jim felt his heart falling, falling, and falling onto the floor smashing into a billion pieces, sharp and lonely and shadowed. He missed _her._ He sighed and stood back. He never wanted this. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted her. He just wanted her to be happy. Everything hurt. His head, his chest, his throat, his legs, his arms, his knees. But nothing…_nothing_…hurt as badly as his heart.

**So that's it! The end! I know it's not a happy ending, but we all know what really happens in the end. So, guess what guys? I totally wrote this chapter yesterday but my Microsoft Word decided it hated me and joined forces with the universe and refused to let this whole thing work. It constantly froze, lagged, messed up in general, and did this weird thing whenever I pressed the Enter button. Well, that's what I get for eating the last muffin. Anyway. I really hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know in the reviews! **

**P.S That's a hint to review. **


End file.
